<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>part of the job by RosieClark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995480">part of the job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark'>RosieClark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosie's BTHB prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTHB, Bounty Hunter, F/M, Pidge Whump, but its not really whump, promt fill, taken captive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Silvio, por dios. Don’t say things like that!”</p>
<p>Katie just smiles. “It’s okay Nadia, it's part of the job. Can’t be a defender without being in danger.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosie's BTHB prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>part of the job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts">Rueitae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a prompt fill for my bthb card! Thats to Rue for the ask, 'take me instead, cannon verse plance'<br/> im realizing now it's more post-cannon, but i hope you like it nonetheless! </p>
<p>you can request a slot on my tumblr, @rosieclark!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katie knows there is something wrong the moment she enters the house. It’s dark and quiet, not at all what a McClain household should be like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no screaming, no yelling, no laughter. Her senses are immediately on edge, and she pulls out her bayard. Just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tip-toes her way through the house, scanning every room. As she round the corner to the living room, she freezes, her heart beating out of her chest. Counting to three, she ducks behind the couch, her eyes processing what she just saw. Nadia and Silvio, sitting in chairs not moving but conscious, a lizard-like alien watching them. Her brain races through possible scenarios. Judging by the syringe looking gun on his waist, Lance’s niece and nephew were drugged, probably some sort of paralysis toxin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that they were still alive tells her that this alien is a bounty hunter, probably after a paladin. Her eyes drift to the front door. She could go back, call for back-up, re-group before rushing in. Every cell in her body tells her that is the right decision, that if she goes in now there's no telling what could happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But gods, they were Nadia and Silvio, Lance’s niece and nephew. He’d trusted her with taking care of them, and she would not let anything happen to them. Not on her watch. She watches as the hunter moves to circle around the two children. Carefully, she stands, her bayard at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time.” The bounty hunter looks at her, his lizard eyes narrowing. “Who are you?” He hisses, sounding disappointed. His arms crossed over his chest as his gaze sweeps over her. “Another child perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katie Holt.” Her voice stays steady, her head is raised. This alien would not get the satisfaction of seeing her weak. He had forced his way into this home, tied up the kids she was supposed to be watching, and had the audacity to call her a child. He would know exactly who he’s messing with. “Green Paladin of Voltron.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ears perk up. “Paladin, you say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just tilts her chin up, putting on the glare she’d often see Keith use in battle. She powers up her bayard, the weapon lighting up green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's the blue one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance. This was a targeted attack, directed at her boyfriend. No one hurts him and gets away with it. Her blood boils. “He’s not coming. But in a few seconds you’re going to wish he was the one who found you because he’s the nice one in the relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bounty hunter is not amused, his lack of reaction unsettling her. “You don’t say,” he muses, his fingers playing with the ends of Nadia's hair. The poor girl looked about ready to puke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie releases a little bit of power from her bayard, the entire thing cracking with green lighting momentarily. It was nothing but a trick to unnerve enemies, but she saw the shock in his eyes. She can’t help the grin that spreads on her face. “Let them go, and I’ll go easy on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lizard alien makes a show of thinking it over, tilting his head to the side and tapping a finger on his chin. Katie doesn’t dare breath, not taking her eyes off him. She can feel the gazes of Nadia and Silvio on her, but she resists the urge to look back at them. One wrong move and it would be all over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? I don’t think so.” Her heart drops to her feet. One of his claws runs along Nadia's cheek and Katie grimaces as a thin line of blood forms. “The way I see it, you have no leverage in this situation. Sure, you can kill me but do you really think you can do it before I slit the little one's throat?” His forked tongue slides out. “I came here hunting for the Blue Paladin, and I’m not leaving until I get one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silvio lets out a little whimper, his eyes identical to his uncles, and her gut fills with a need to protect. Something in her tells her she would do anything to protect these children. The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. “Take me instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bounty hunter perks up, straightening to his full height and Katie would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was petrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs wouldn’t stop trembling and her palms are sweaty and yet she didn’t stand down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand down. Not when Nadia and Silvio were on the line. The alien is circling her, making grunting noises that make her swallow her urge to gag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadia and Silvio stare up at her, their blue eyes wide with fear. She pushes down her own dread and gives them a smile and a small thumbs up. It seems to ease their minds a touch, and Nadia even returns her gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that?” The creature ponders, his breath hot on Katie’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am smart. I can build anything from scratch, you name it. Plus, I’m a Paladin of Voltron. I assure you, I would fetch a much higher price on the market.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” he muses. “and the children?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You let them go. Earth children are nothing but trouble at this age.” She gestures at Nadia and Silvio with her bayard. “I mean, look at them. Nothing but plotting and scheming from these two, believe me, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the situation, Silvio shoots her an offended look, and she gives him a minute shrug. He had been the one to fill her shoes with cereal and throw a bucket of water on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hunter ponders this, looking at the children, then at her, then back at the children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie doesn’t know whether to celebrate or cry but before she can decide, there is a sharp pain in her neck, and she loses all feeling in her limbs. She falls back into the chair, unable to move. Her bayard falls to the ground, the green glow dimming until it disappears entirely. The hunter moves in front of her, patting his pockets with a frown, murmuring something about forgetting the gag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he leaves out the room, the door sliding shut behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knows the moment that gag goes on, she loses her chance. Keeping one eye on the closed door, she turns her gaze to the children in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me,” she whispers, not bothering to keep the urgency from her voice. “When we go, you take my communicator from my jacket and call your uncle okay? You explain to him what happened, you tell him you’re alright, and you ask him to come and get you. Then you’re going to go to the basement and wait there until he comes to get you. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids nod, and she is relieved to find that she believes them. The McClains were many things, but they knew how to do what needed to be done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you—” Silvio's voice is soft. “Do you want us to give him a message from you? You know, just in case you…” he trails off and Nadia hits him on the shoulder with a horrified gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silvio, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t say things like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie just smiles. “It’s okay Nadia, it's part of the job. Can’t be a defender without being in danger.” She tries to pass off a laugh, but it’s ill received. It’s stupid, but her face flushes in embarrassment, and she looks at the ground, trying to regain her dignity. Something about having two kids blankly stare at you as you laugh at a joke that wasn’t even funny really did a number on her ego.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But is there anything you want us to tell Tío Lance?” Nadia’s voice is deadly serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually there is.” Her voice quivers, and Katie takes a moment to recompose herself. “Just tell him not to blame himself? That it was my choice and that if I had to do it again, I would.” She blinks away her tears, determined not to cry in front of these kids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were just kids. They didn’t deserve to see this, didn’t deserve to see any of this.  “Tell your uncle that I love him and that I’ll see him soon okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell him yourself Auntie Katie.” Nadia speaks with a conviction she must have inherited from Lance. Katie’s heart soars at the little girl's words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Auntie Katie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe if this had never happened, she would have legally been the girl's aunt. Katie had seen the ring in Lance’s sock drawer and had been waiting patiently for him to pop the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But alas, here she is, paralyzed in a chair about to be taken who knows where. She’s well aware that her next words could very well be her last, so she makes them count.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silvio breaks into sobs, his chest heaving with hiccups. He shakes his head, as much as the drug would allow. “Don’t go.” He whispers. “There has to be a way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wishes she could move, run to the kids, hug them, kiss their foreheads, do anything but sit there like a rag doll. Before she can respond, the door slides open, and she promptly shuts her mouth as the hunter walks back in. Katie hopes her eyes can convey her apology to the children, hopes that they remember to follow her instructions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cries out in surprise as something cold is forced into her mouth, painfully stretching the corners of her lips and securely fastened behind her head. She ignores Nadia and Silvios shouts as she is thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then, they’re on a small flyer, and she is dumped in some sort of crate. The hunter stares down at her, a terrifying grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you have a pleasant trip.” His tone is nothing but mocking and despite her best efforts, she flinches as he slams the lid down, leaving her in complete darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold fear seizes her heart as the reality of her situation finally sets in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She may never see her family again, never set foot on earth again. Her family, god, they were just reunited only for this to happen again. What if she never saw them again? Never spoke to them again? Her last words with her mother had been a petty argument about how much water she was giving her plants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. She pushes those thoughts down. She is Katie Holt, Green Paladin of Voltron. She would make her way back, fight tooth and nail to return home, no matter the cost. She would not rest until she sees an earth sunset again, until she can say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Lance in person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance. He would find her, again and again. It’s what they do. They save each other. Always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie clings to that hope, to the hope that got her through the war. But despite her best efforts, lying there in the darkness, the tears still fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are always welcome! id love to here what y'all think happens after...!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>